Of Claiming
by Morticia1990
Summary: From the kink meme. Korea dares Japan to claim Greece's breasts! Cue hilarity. Heavy Greece/Japan. Slight Korea/China. And, of course, in the last chapter there will be SMUT. You have been warned.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Inspired by this fanart from Pixiv (remove spaces): _

_http: / i50. tinypic. com/ 2uhse9j. jpg_

_Hello, this is a reposting of this story from a different username. Unfortunately, people that I know have become aware of my account and I've decided to move my..._naughty_ things to this username. Sorry for the inconvinience! (I'll also be revising as I repost)_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Y-You want me t-to what?" Japan stuttered as he stared, dumbfounded, at one of his (extremely distant) family members.

Korea smirked as he looked at his second favorite brother (the first being China since his breasts were extra squeezable and easier to get at). Korea had found and cornered his brother in his room after the second day of the world summit.

"I said 'I dare you to claim Greece's breasts'," Korea repeated. Why was Japan being so slow today? He didn't think it was a hard concept to grasp. After all, Japan saw him doing it all the time.

"Why would I want to do that?" Japan asked tersely as he crossed his arms and looked away from his leering relative.

"Because I dared you!" Korea said cheerfully.

"And..." he continued as the intensity of his leer increased as he leaned into his brother's personal space. Japan's eyes widened and he unconsciously leaned back in response to the intimidation.

"If you don't, I'll tell Russia you want to become one with him," Korea smirked evilly. That would get the large nation off of everybody else's back and more importantly it would leave China open for the taking. Korea almost wished Japan would say 'no', but... it really would be worth it for Japan to say yes, if only for the entertainment value.

Meanwhile, Japan's face grew so pale he looked like death warmed over (barely). Korea...he wouldn't do such a thing, would he? Everyone knew that he was allergic to Russia. He wouldn't be able to survive being hounded for weeks...

"I..." Japan hesitated as he blushed and brought the tips of his pointer fingers together a few times in a rare display of nervousness.

"Hmmmm?" Korea gave Japan his best shit-eating grin as he invaded Japan's personal space a little more. He knew when he had won and the little Koreas in his head began doing their victory dances.

"I-I'll do it..." Japan said miserably.

In contrast, Korea lit up with happiness and began to suffocate his brother in a crushing hug.

"I knew you'd do it!" he said as he spun Japan around in a circle. However, Korea released Japan as quickly as he had glomped him, shaking the island nation up even more.

"But! You have to do it tonight when we're all at dinner!" Korea said with his pointer finger up in the air, speaking as though this was some great challenge rather than an act of perversion.

Japan sighed in despair as he thought of his good friend. He wasn't friends with many nations that were interested him simply because they liked _Kiku_ and although the two were extremely different in many ways, they also shared many common interests. Besides, the differences were what made their relationship interesting.

Now though, he had to do _this_. He knew that Greece was more open about things such as this, but physical touch wasn't a large facet in their relationship (besides that one night that _DID NOT HAPPEN_!).

Perhaps if he simply explained afterwards? Although that might be difficult to do if Korea wanted him to do it in front of the other nations at dinner... he hoped that they wouldn't take it the wrong way. It had taken forever to stifle the rumors spread by France when he had seen Greece and Japan walking under an umbrella together. He hadn't realized that France had been so aware of the cultural implications of what the act meant to Japan's people. He had only agreed to do such a thing with Greece because he knew that the Mediterranean nation didn't know any better.

Japan sighed again. Why did these things have to be so complicated?

But he supposed that if he didn't have much of a choice, he may as well plan a strategy of attack...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-  
_For those of you not aware, in Japan, sharing an umbrella = a romantic relationship. _

_And one of the web comics show Greece and Japan under an umbrella! It was too cute not to put in. Hope everyone enjoyed this~_


	2. The Grope

**Chapter 2: The Grope**

_I'm going to use 'Nihon' for when Greece addresses Japan and Japan will use 'Girisha'. I just think that it sounds cuter.._.

_Also, Hong Kong is calling Yao xiansheng (teacher/master) because I heard somewhere that this is what he actually called him (y'know, in the Japanese). Personally I think it fits his personality/role a little better than if he was to call China 'older brother'._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Japan peeked at the nation sitting next to him as they ate dinner. They were sitting in the large dining hall that accommodated all the nations when a world summit took place.

If he was going to do it, he would have to do it soon. He decided that he was going to talk to Greece as the other nations began to go to their rooms for the night. It would still count as 'dinner', but... how would he get Greece to turn around so that he could...could... Japan blushed heavily and ducked his head so that the other nations wouldn't be able to see his face. If he couldn't even think about it, how was he supposed to do it?

Japan took a deep breath and calmed himself down. This had to be done! It was for his pride!

'If I am not able to complete this task, my only option will be to commit seppuku,' Japan thought, thinking of what would result from his surrender.

Japan shuddered and looked in the direction of the obscenely cheerful looking Artic nation. Failure would not be tolerated!

0000000

Meanwhile, Greece studied the friend who was sitting next to him. It was very uncharacteristic for Japan to be so deep in thought that he ignored all of the things around him. Although Greece thought it was refreshing to see Japan's face look so open. The emotions flashed clearly in his friend's eyes and his face had lit up cherry red before it relaxed into a position he was more familiar with: determination.

'Well,' Greece thought. 'Whatever he was worrying about will be resolved soon enough if that's the kind of face he's making.'

Greece knew not to pry, but he was genuinely curious about what his friend was up to.

"Nihon..." Greece called to Japan softly in order to get his attention. Japan's head jerked and something that looked like...guilt? This new emotion was held by his eyes for a second before they dulled over again and he gave Greece a questioning glance.

"Yes, Girisha-san?" Japan inquired, matching the soft tone of Greece's voice.

"What..." Greece began as he furrowed his brow and he thought about what he was going to ask exactly. "What seems to be troubling you?"

Japan blushed lightly when he realized that he was being less stoic than normal (which was Korea's fault) and he immediately felt guilty again for not only planning to do...lewd things to his friend, but also about worrying him needlessly. This would not do.

"Nothing in particular," Japan said shifting his eyes away from his companion.

Greece hummed in response, knowing that Japan would never out right tell him what the problem was. He would have to guess.

"Have you spoken to any of your siblings lately?" Greece assumed this was the case since usually when Kiku was troubled it involved his siblings.

Japan flushed again and wondered if he was being that obvious.

"Ah, well, I have spoken to Korea recently. However, it was a little..." Japan tried to be as vague as possible (his specialty). He would be mortified if Greece somehow managed to find out about the 'plan' before he got the chance to do something. He could almost feel the creepy gaze of Korea watching him.

"Ah," Greece answered.

'That must be the problem,' Greece thought as he pictured the energetic Asian nation in his mind's eye. 'I wonder what he did this time...perhaps that's why Nihon is acting so strangely.'

Japan sighed in relief when Greece didn't push his line of questioning. This was another thing that he treasured about his friend. He seemed to always know when he needed to be left alone or when he was uncomfortable with certain conversation topics.

It also helped that the silences between the two were never uncomfortable. He was very lucky to have such a friend. He tried to ignore the increasingly familiar stab of guilt that plagued his chest.

"Are you enjoying your food?" Japan asked politely, switching the topic. "I'm glad that they have widened the variety of food being served here."

"Yes," Greece answered as he happily bit into some of his moussaka. "I'm happy that America took our suggestions to heart."

Japan nodded as he thought of his other, more boisterous, friend. America could be extremely dense and narrow minded, but he was good natured at heart and when countries had made suggestions about the food being served in the cafeteria, many different varieties had appeared immediately. Japan supposed that it was fortunate that the building was in Manhattan where so many cultures co-existed together. Therefore it wasn't a hassle to get authentic food from any culture.

Japan nibbled on some of his nikujaga and thought again on how he would do it. Maybe he should ask his question now while they were already in a conversation?

"Girisha-san..." Japan began. Greece picked up his head to focus his attention on him.

"After...after dinner...would you mind waiting a bit? I-If it's not an inconvenience I mean!" Japan asked with embarrassment. He shouldn't have assumed that Greece would be available to stay after! Japan became more and more upset.

Greece smiled warmly when he saw his friend get flustered.

"It's not a problem, Nihon," Greece said and he went back to his meal, letting Japan cool down.

Japan exhaled in relief. Things were going smoothly so far.

0000000

Korea gave a frustrated sigh as he squinted across the dining hall at the two nations that were sitting next to each other. Korea absent-mindedly chewed on some kimchi as he waited for Japan to honor his promise.

"What's taking him so long?" Korea muttered as he looked at the two. If he had been in Japan's position, he would have groped and claimed his target's breast as soon as he or she was in his sight.

"What's taking who so long?" said a voice from behind Korea.

Korea jumped when he realized he wasn't alone and he quickly whipped his head around.

"Hong Kong?" Korea asked in slight shock. Usually the two didn't talk very much...However, Hong Kong simply nodded his head and sat next to his 'brother'.

"Xiansheng wants to know why you're acting more like a fool than usual," Hong Kong said bluntly as he picked at some of Korea's kimchi smothered ramen.

"Yao-hyung is asking about me?" Korea asked dreamily as his cheeks flushed a light pink color. He looked coyly over his shoulder in the direction of China.

China, who had been looking to see how Hong Kong was doing, froze in horror when he realized Korea was looking his way. He quickly began talking to Thailand. He, of course, being the friendly nation that he was, didn't think it was odd that China had started a random conversation with him.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way exactly," Hong Kong said as he picked a few more noodles out of Korea's ramen bowl. Hong Kong was being ignored if the glazed sparkling in Korea's eyes was any indication.

"But, seriously, what are you doing over here?" Hong Kong asked, finally getting Korea's attention. "Usually you're bothering and groping Yao-xiansheng by now."

Korea's happy mood suddenly vanished and his eyes shifted around nervously.

"Err, nothing, just...y'know. Change of scenery," Korea said as he stuffed some kimchi into his mouth. He couldn't answer if he was eating, now could he?

"Uh huh," Hong Kong grunted. He didn't believe it for a second.

However, Hong Kong looked in the direction that Korea was facing and realized that they had a perfect view of Japan and his friend Greece from across the room. Hong Kong lifted an eyebrow and studied his brother.

"What did you do to Japan?" Hong Kong asked. He knew he had guessed correctly when Korea began to sweat nervously.

"N-nothing!" Korea yelped out. "Go tell Yao-yao that I'll claim his breasts later. I'm busy!"

Korea shoved Hong Kong out of his seat and in the direction of China. Hong Kong rolled his eyes and started to make his way back towards his other older brother. Korea was obvious enough that he knew that Korea was probably blackmailing and/or stalking Japan. China would just be happy that it didn't have anything to do with him so Hong Kong figured he could let the Korean nation do whatever immoral act that he wanted to do in peace.

Korea sighed in relief when the port city had finally left. Now he could observe in peace! But Japan had better hurry it up. He was running out of kimchi!

00000000

Japan's heartbeat began to speed up as nations began to leave the dining hall. He looked nervously at Greece, who had finished his meal quite some time ago, and decided that he should act soon.

Japan tugged on Greece's sleeve and when the sleepy nation looked at him inquisitively he motioned for the Greek to get up and follow him. Thankfully, Greece followed him without a fuss (not that Japan had expected one) to a more vacant part of the dining hall. Greece then waited patiently for the smaller island nation to fight back his blush and reveal his reason for wanting to speak to him in a more private location.

Japan, in the meantime, wasn't exactly sure about how to do this. Even if he had seen Korea do this a hundred times before, it wasn't exactly an easy thing to just randomly do. First, he would have to get Greece to turn around. But what would distract him?...Japan lit up when an idea hit him.

Japan suddenly peeked over Greece's shoulder and said, "Oh my! Girisha! Is that Turkey coming towards us?"

Greece's body suddenly tensed and he quickly whirled around, his eyes wild and searching for the Turkish bastard. How dare he try to intrude on his private time with Japan _again_?

Greece's anger suddenly vanished when he felt two small arms wrap around him from behind and grab his pectorals. He flushed when he looked down to see the two pale and delicate hands begin to rub him and focus their attention around his nipples. Japan's head rested on his shoulder blade and his body was slowly molding itself to the curve of Greece's back.

"N-Nihon?" Greece questioned as he could feel himself getting excited. "What-"

"I-I-" he heard his friend's timid voice and Greece let out a small gasp when the hands began rubbing him with increased pressure.

'Japan is really nervous,' Greece thought as he began to relax into the pleasurable hold he was currently in.

"I-I claim your breasts!" Japan choked out and he abruptly let go of Greece and ran towards the nearest exit.

Greece turned around with confusion written plainly on his features as he barely caught sight of his normally demure friend retreating. Greece was still flushed and panting lightly from the sudden sexual attention.

...

What had just happened?


	3. Aftermath

**Chapter 3: Aftermath**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Outside the dining hall, Korea could be found in the hallway laughing whilst doubled over in what looked like immense pain. Most other nations gave the Asian odd stares, but they ignored him since Korea was usually doing something weird. China took one look at the Korean and ran in the other direction dragging Hong Kong and Macau along with him. he knew nothing good could come being around such a deliriously happy Korea.

Meanwhile, Korea was trying not to suffocate himself with the intensity of his laughter. He choked on some of his spit and wiped away the bits that had escaped from his mouth with the sleeve of his robe. Korea sighed with contentment as he leaned against the wall next to the dining hall entrance.

'That's the best thing I've seen in years!' Korea thought gleefully as he pictured the groping that Japan had done to Greece. Korea's nose bled slightly when he thought of how sensual the scene had been.

'I'm so happy that I blackmailed him!' Korea thought happily as he started to make his way to his room with his digital camera in hand. These pictures were SO going on his facebook, myspace, and whatever other space he could think of. After all, they had never mentioned in their deal what to do with potential photographic evidence.

0000000

Japan's mind was a blur as his body got him as far away from the dining hall as possible. He hadn't stopped running until he was in front of his hotel room. Japan briefly wondered why his body would subconsciously bring him to the place that had started this mess, but he ignored that thought in favor of pulling out his card key and running inside.

Japan let the door shut itself and he shoved himself into the most secure place he could find in his room: the bathtub with the curtains closed. Of course, if someone managed to get into his room AND they checked behind the curtain, even if they didn't hear any noise, he was screwed. But that was probably a long shot, so Japan securely curled up on himself and began to whimper.

000000

Greece was still flushed and out of breath as he ran out of the dining hall. Although this time it was more out of physical exertion and the adrenaline pumping through his veins than sexual excitement. Greece ignored the nations calling his name and ran further down the hallway.

He gave a frustrated groan when he couldn't catch sight of Japan and he paused to breathe as he tried to think.

'Why would Japan do that?' Greece thought. For once philosophical abstraction was put to the side as he tried to make sense of the whole situation.

It was obvious to the Greek now that Korea had something to do with this, but... he couldn't bring himself to be mad when he had wanted this for a long time. Maybe not the 'claiming of breasts' per se, but he had wanted to further his relationship with Japan ever since their first night together. Greece understood that Japan wasn't as comfortable with these things as he was, but he had been perfectly patient. It seemed to have paid off too, but first he had to find Japan!

Greece's heart sped up again with another surge of adrenaline when he caught sight of Korea skipping down the hallway with something swinging by a cord in his hand. Greece quickly ran towards the happy nation and grabbed him by the arm.

"Korea!" Greece said urgently.

The Asian nation had looked startled at first, but when he saw who had grabbed him, the startled look had melted into one of mischievousness.

"Greece!" Korea said happily. He then looked down at Greece's chest and drooled slightly. Japan had been so lucky to have been able to cop a feel...

"Korea!" Greece said again, trying to get his attention. "Did you see where Japan went?"

At this, Korea was shocked out of his perverted thoughts and he looked up at the Greek thoughtfully.

"So, Japan-hyung skipped out on you, did he?" Korea asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Do you know where he is?" Greece repeated himself. He didn't care that Japan had ran away, but he had to find him and to tell him how he felt. He didn't think that he would get another chance after this since Japan was probably going to try to isolate himself again after being so embarrassed.

"I dunno. Probably in his room hiding or something," Korea said, shrugging. He smirked and pulled out a card key from his hanbok and waved it in front of Greece's face.

"You won't be able to get in by yourself, but I just so happen to have his spare card key."

Greece lit up and made a grab for the key. However, Korea pulled it away from him at the last moment.

"Ah, ah, ah," Korea said wagging his finger at the older nation. "You have to promise to do something for me first!"

Greece's brow furrowed with frustration and he simply nodded.

"Sure, anything," Greece said, with his eyes still staring fixedly at the key.

Korea grinned and pulled a spare camera from out of his robe.

"When you...y'know...'make up.' Make sure to take me some nice pictures~" Korea sang happily as he handed Greece both the camera and the card. "I've got an alliance with Hungary and when I told her my plan she said I should take some pictures with her spare! Now go get him!"

Korea found he was talking to thin air when he realized that the other nation was long gone. Korea shrugged and again made his way to his room. He already had _his_ prize.


	4. In The Tub

**Chapter 4: In The Tub**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Japan jolted slightly and pick his head up from its position between his knees when he heard frantic knocking coming from the main room. Japan miserably re-curled himself into a tight ball and ignored the knocking. They'd go away eventually.

Japan's nerves jumped again when he realized that someone had opened the door. Who had his card key? Japan thought about it for a bit and decided it was probably Korea. The only one that had been in his room was Korea and he was also the only person that Japan knew who would swipe someone's key without their permission.

If it was Korea, and it probably was, then once he saw that Japan wasn't in his room, he would leave. Japan buried his head a little deeper between his knees and waited for him to leave.

000000000

Greece had tried knocking at the door first (although he knew that Japan was probably hiding, but it _was_ common courtesy) and when there was no answer he quickly swiped the card and opened the door.

Greece looked at the empty bedroom and began his search. There was nothing under the bed or in the closet and Japan kept the room clean enough that there wasn't any piles of mess for him to hide under...

When the bedroom finally proved to be useless, Greece walked into the bathroom. It looked empty enough...

Greece froze when he heard the sound of shifting fabric. It was light and Greece might not have heard it if he hadn't been holding his breath. Greece continued to hold it and tip-toed towards the closed shower curtain. As he got closer he moved towards the wall so that the bathroom light wouldn't leave his shadow on the fabric.

Before Greece pushed back the curtain, he slowly released the breath he had been holding. Greece flung back the shower curtain to see that Japan had curled himself up into a ball.

Startled, Japan picked his head up and froze when he saw that he had been discovered, but when he saw that it was Greece his mind went into fight or flight mood.

However, Greece had realized that if he wasn't careful Japan would try to escape again, so before Japan could do so, he quickly threw his body on top of Japan and pinned him down while making sure that no one hit their heads on any of the taps.

Meanwhile, Japan's body was running on pure adrenaline and he struggled in the hold that Greece had managed to capture him in.

"L-let me go!" he shrieked.

Greece simply grunted in response as he pinned down Japan's arms and positioned his own legs between Japan's so that he couldn't kick him, although they still tried. Greece simply buried his head into Japan's neck and waited for him to calm down.

After a while, Japan's heavy breathing relaxed into light panting and his body finally went limp. Greece held their position for a while, but he eventually lifted his head a bit so that he could peek at Japan's face. Japan's face was neutrally blank, as usual, but Greece could see a tightness there as well as a hint of resignation. This worried him since it was almost unheard of for Japan to give up. Greece picked his head up a little higher and looked into Japan's eyes.

"Nihon...are you okay?" Greece asked, his voice soft as if he was talking to a skittish kitten.

Japan flinched and turned his head to the side, away from Greece. Greece frowned and tried to move his head to Japan's other side so that he could look him in the eyes again.

"Nihon?" he tried again.

This time Japan closed his eyes and his breath started to become shaky.

"I'm not mad at you Nihon," Greece told him as he nuzzled Japan's neck.

Greece laid still since he figured that Japan needed a little more time to calm down. However, this time he decided to keep talking.

"I know that you're embarrassed, but I didn't mind it really."

Greece smiled when he heard Japan squeak softly, but he kept his head down and continued.

"I know that Korea probably put you up to it."

Such actions would be stereotypical for the little Korean and it would make sense since he had noticed that Korea had been staring at him and Japan for almost the entire night. He could feel Japan's body shifting a little in his hold, but it didn't feel like he was trying to escape so he relaxed his hold a bit. Not too much though; just in case.

"But like I said...I really didn't mind. Actually I..." Greece paused. He had to tell Japan how he felt. Now. There would be no better time than this one.

"Actually I really enjoyed it."

Greece smiled when he heard Japan squeak again.

"I like you Japan. A lot. I wouldn't mind...doing things with you," Greece said carefully.

Greece decided that it was time to see how Japan was taking this and he picked his head up. Greece felt a smile beginning to form on his lips when he saw that Japan had gone cherry red.

"Nihon?"

Japan squeaked in response. The small smile evolved into a full blown grin.

"Ni~hon~" Greece breathed into his ear, his voice whispery soft.

Japan let out a breath sharply and for the first time he turned his head to look at the man on top of him.

"Gi...Girisha..." Japan said, the red of his face darkening into a troubling maroon color.

Greece hummed and began nuzzling his ear.

"I-I-"

Greece blew into the delicate cartilage and chuckled when Japan's body jerked.

"I'm very sorry!" Japan said quickly. "I was very disrespectful towards you and I even tricked you and-"

"Nihon," Greece cut him off, his smile melting away slightly. "I said it was okay, didn't I?"

"But-" Japan protested weakly.

"And I said I liked it, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"So," Greece continued as if he couldn't hear Japan. "What's the problem?"

Greece looked into his eyes and Japan stared back, dumbstruck.

"I-I don't know," Japan admitted and he lowered his eyes again.

Greece's smile returned and he leaned in closer. Japan's eyes snapped to Greece's as he felt him move closer, but Greece stopped, his lips millimeters from Japan's and Japan felt slightly frustrated. He waited for Greece to continue, but he simply laid there staring at Japan with his deep green eyes. As more time passed, Japan became more aware of Greece's body and he became more and more frustrated.

Finally, when Japan thought he was going to snap, he felt Greece's lips against his. He saw the amusement in Greece's eyes, however, and realized that _he_ had been the one to move and not Greece. Japan felt his face grow even warmer (he hadn't even thought that was possible anymore) and with the 'go ahead' Japan had given him, Greece deepened the kiss.

Japan sighed into the kiss and decided that this was nice...and definitely _not_ a dream.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Hehe, I liked exploring their romantic relationship since, let's face it, these guys are practically canon. All Himaruya has to do is have them go on a date at this point (and according to your opinion this may or may not've happened already)._


	5. Loving You

**Chapter 5: Loving You**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The two of them laid there for some time, staring at each other, lips connected. Japan, though his face was red, couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed for much longer and he wrapped his arms around the back of Greece's neck while his legs did the same to Greece's hips.

Greece smiled into the kiss and finally broke it, giving Japan a chance to breathe. Greece quickly pulled Japan up until he could wrap his arms around him and stood up. He carefully maneuvered them around in the small bathroom and finally shuffled out into the bedroom, Japan still clinging to him.

Greece carefully laid him down on top of the bed and started pressing lazy kisses to the side of Japan's neck as he began to unbutton his shirt. Japan sighed in pleasure and let his arms fall onto the comforter so that they wouldn't get in the way.

"Kiku..." Greece breathed into his ear as he finally managed to liberate Japan from his shirt and moved to his belt.

Japan flushed red again and grabbed Greece's hands. Greece looked up at this and sent Japan a questioning glance. He smiled when Japan shyly tugged on the edge of Greece's own shirt. He quickly removed it and tossed it onto the quickly growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Greece kissed him softly on the lips and tugged gently at his belt again. This time he was asking permission to continue. Japan's blush didn't fade and he jerkily nodded his head as he forced himself to relax. Greece quickly kissed his way down Japan's torso, slowly unbuckling the belt as he did so, finally unzipping the stifling piece of clothing. Greece smoothly sat back up and tugged Japan's legs into the air so that he could remove both his pants and his underwear.

Japan couldn't look as he was exposed so quickly and turned his head to the side, but he helped him by lifting his hips. Greece smiled and observed the naked man displayed in front of him. Kiku was so beautiful...

Japan glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and wished that his friend (lover?) would stop doing such embarrassing things. Like staring at him in the middle of undressing him...

"H-Heracles..." he whispered as he impulsively tried cover himself with his hands.

Greece chuckled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"It's alright..." he whispered back and Greece treasured the moan he received when he finally touched Japan.

His hand began to slowly stroke pleasantly firm flesh and he started to suckle on the inviting nub before him. Greece stopped for a moment and looked up at Japan. His face was flushed, of course, but now his mouth was parted with the strength of his harsh breathing, a small trail of saliva beginning to form at the edge of his mouth.

"Kiku..." Greece got his lover's attention. "Do you have any lube?"

Japan looked startled, but after a moment or two he averted his eyes again and shook his head. Greece sighed. He wasn't too surprised, but he had hoped that it would be available. It seemed that they would have to improvise.

Greece moved the hand that wasn't fondling a part of Japan and brought three fingers up to Japan's lips.

"Suck," Greece commanded as he watched the blushing Asian open his mouth a little wider and take the digits in.

He groaned a little at the sight of Japan being so unintentionally erotic in his quest to make sure that the fingers were properly lubricated. The little pink tongue could be seen peeking out from around his fingers every so often and the smooth wetness of his mouth around a part of him made the heat in his body grow and pool low, settling in his groin.

"T-that's good..." Greece said as he pulled his fingers from Japan's mouth.

Greece felt his knees weaken as he saw Japan whimper and try to follow the after the fingers, a string of saliva still connecting them.

Greece quickly trailed the fingers down to Japan's entrance and he pushed the first one in as he pumped Japan harder to make sure he didn't notice the discomfort too much.

Japan flinched when he felt something foreign press into him, but he quickly forgot about it as the pressure on his dick increased and he felt his hips push upwards towards the source. Soon, the first digit was moving swiftly in and out of Japan's hole and Greece knew it was time to introduce another to it.

Greece shuffled down the bed a bit and slipped Japan's member into his mouth while simultaneously slipping the second finger into him. Japan gave a cry of pleasure as he was suddenly engulfed in damp heat. Japan felt himself jerk as the two fingers inside him began to move and stretch inside of him, but before he could register the itchy burning sensation, he scrunched his eyes and cried out as Greece began to hum around his cock.

Japan could feel Greece smile around him as he hummed some nonsense tune. Japan panted and opened his eyes to look down. Japan's breath caught in his throat as he locked eyes with Greece, who was peeking at him from under his thick hair. When Japan felt the shifting fingers in him this time, it was infinitely more pleasurable as his partner hit a certain nerve in him _just so_. Japan moaned and sighed as he helped angle his lower half better so that it was easier for the Greek.

Greece was happy that this was a pleasurable experience so far for the little Japanese man, but he still wanted to be as careful as possible. So before he put the third and last finger in, Greece moved his head down further until the tip of Japan's cock tickled the back of his throat and he swallowed.

The reaction he got was enough to make him moan in pleasure simply from hearing it and while Japan was distracted he pushed the final finger into the delicious ass before him. He began rubbing the other's insides, hitting spots he knew would make his little partner moan louder.

Japan was grasping at the covers underneath them desperately and thrashed his head back and forth at the new sensations overwhelming him. It was too much...too much...

"Ngghh...Gi-girisha!" Japan managed to moan with shaky breaths.

Greece removed his mouth from Japan, but kept his fingers wrapped in that tight heat and looked up at his partner. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he felt his free hand immediately fly to the button of his pants.

"A-are you ready, Nihon?" Greece asked even though he had already unbuttoned and pulled the zipper of his slacks down.

"Y-yes!" Japan cried as Greece shifted his fingers around a bit more.

With this confirmation, Greece wasted no time quickly shoving his pants down to his knees (no underwear) and spitting into his hand to lubricate his erection. Greece took a little time to reposition Japan's legs around his waist and to position his own cock at Japan's entrance.

Greece leaned down to kiss Japan once more and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" Greece asked, giving him one last chance to change his mind.

Japan paused at the serious look in his...lover's eyes and he realized that he wouldn't be able to pass this off as a dream or a fantasy when he woke up in the morning. But Japan thought back to Greece's words in bathtub...'I like you Japan. A lot.'

"I..."

Greece paused as well and his brows creased as he concentrated on the man in front of him, ready to stop at a moment's notice.

"I like you a lot too..." Japan mumbled and he gave Greece a soft kiss.

Greece smiled and deepened the kiss as he slowly pushed into his lover. Japan's breath hitched as he felt the slow burn of something bigger and thicker than fingers push its way into him.

Greece let out a choked exhale as he felt the tight heat that his fingers had warned him of wrap around something much more intimate. He pushed himself up to the hilt, stilled, and waited for Japan to adjust, his quiet little muscle spasms letting him know that he wasn't quite ready yet.

"Go," Japan demanded once he had forced his inner muscles to relax around Greece.

Greece nodded and began to carefully pull out. Japan groaned at the friction, not yet as pleasurable as it had been before, but as Greece sped up and began changing angles, he groaned as everywhere inside him was being touched by their lovemaking.

Japan felt his toes curl and his head throw itself back against the bed as Greece finally hit his prostate. He eagerly adjusted his hips to accommodate the increasing tempo that Greece was creating and soon enough Greece simply grabbed one of the legs around his waist and propped it onto his shoulder. Japan groaned as the pulsating cock went deeper inside him and he clenched around it.

Greece buried his head into the leg on his shoulder and let out a moan. Japan felt so good! Better than their first time because this time it meant more. So much more...

The heat around him was consuming him and he almost couldn't think straight. Greece grabbed the bouncing prick in front of him and gave it a few tugs before Japan gave out a howl and came messily over Greece's hand and his own stomach.

As he licked up the come on his hand he smiled at the sight before him. Greece was still thrusting to his own completion and he watched, entranced, as Japan's body shifted and shuddered, sensitized by its recent orgasm.

Greece continued as he let the leg on his shoulder slide down to the bed. He quickly grabbed the two round globes of flesh and watched as he slid in and out of the abused, red pucker. He finally succumbed to the overwhelming wave of pleasure and gave his exhausted lover one last kiss before he finally emptied himself inside of his body. Greece pulled out carefully, Japan shifting uncomfortably when he felt some of the fluid inside of him spill out.

Greece pulled on the comforter and used the bottom edge of it to clean them up. After that he kicked off his pants the rest of the way and pulled the sullied blanket off of the bed. Finally, Greece flopped down next to Japan and covered the two of them with the sheets.

Japan shifted onto his side and let Greece lie down and curl up behind him, Greece's body spooning with his own. Japan shivered in delight as his lover laid his arm over him and breathed warm air onto the back of his neck. Japan closed his eyes sleepily, drifting off, but then he suddenly felt something that made him snap back into awareness.

He looked down in confusion at the hand groping his chest.

"G-girisha?" Japan looked over his shoulder.

Greece's eyes were bright with sleepy mirth and he whispered into Japan's ear.

"I claim your breasts too."

0000000000

When Greece drifted into consciousness the next morning, he smiled as he realized that there was a comfortable warmth cuddled up against his side. He stretched, arms above his head with his back arched, toes pointed. After he managed to pop a couple of the kinks in his back, he relaxed and looked at the lovely picture laying next to him.

Greece blinked in shock when he realized what 'pictures' reminded him of.

"Oh yeah..." Greece mumbled as he searched through the clothes on the ground.

Greece stood next to the bed, in all his natural glory, looking at the little pink camera that Korea had told him to use in exchange for the card key that he had given him.

"I think he wanted something a little more dirty, but..." Greece whispered as he laid back down onto the bed.

Greece carefully laid down next to his curled up bed partner and slowly turned him over so that he was curled up against his chest instead. Greece wrapped an arm around Japan's shoulders and smiled when Japan's arm stretched itself across his chest and Japan nuzzled Greece's chest.

He lifted the camera into the air, rested his head against the pillow behind him, aimed carefully, and snapped the picture.

Greece brought his arm down and smiled at the picture the two of them made... He would have to ask Hungary and Korea for copies... Greece looked down at the resting nation next to him.

It could wait until later.

000000000

the End.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Wahh, I love me some Greece/Japan! This was only my second attempt at smut, so be kind! (and for some reason I feel that it's remarkably like my first try...I'll have to shake it up a bit next time...)_

_I'm hoping to start a new Greece/Japan story soon :3 It should be for the long haul too so it'll have a lot more plot than this one, but I think I want to take a bit of a break first..._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading~ :D_


End file.
